Simple Love
by Do Or Die Since 155386
Summary: Nuevo País, nuevo vecindario, nueva escuela, un diario?... no lo creo. Nuevo vecino, no esta mal, espero que muestre señales de vida Jack Frost, Hiccup Haddock y otras personas no tan interesantes ;3
1. Chapter 1

04/08/14

Emm... bueno, yo soy Hiccup Haddock, tengo 16 años, soy de Noruega pero recién me mude con mi familia a Queenstown, en Nueva Zelanda por culpa del trabajo de mi padre, ya que casi todo (prácticamente todo menos mi familia y yo) cambio, mi madre me "sugirió" de manera continua y algo molesta que escribiera algo así como una especie de diario para "adaptarme" a la nueva vida que tendremos en este lugar... pff, que tan difícil puede ser?.Además, no podrían haber elegido mejor momento para cambiarnos (nótese el sarcasmo -.-) recién salido de la secundaria, extranjero, poco sociable, lector y con un acento algo marcado gracias a lo previamente dicho... el chico perfecto para molestar, recomendado por el 99% de los imbeciles de todas las escuelas. Son las 4:12 PM y hasta ahora, aparte de mi equipaje de mano donde solo traigo mi computadora, mi bloc de dibujos , mis colores y un libro llamado "Oscuros" solo tenemos un sofá, mi estante de libros (lamentablemente vacío) y el radio de mi papá, tampoco tengo la valiosa compañía de mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, Chimuelo (el mejor gato de la historia) papá llamo desde un teléfono publico y dijeron que llegaría mañana a las 8:00 AM por razones de "posibles enfermedades que podría transmitir", todavía quedan como dos semanas de vacaciones, pero estoy seguro de que más bien serán dos semanas de conseguir uniformes, desempacar, inscribir, limpiar y probablemente soportar a los vecinos, sep, así de optimista soy :)

Y ahora damas y caballeros les presento *redoble de tambores* un fragmento de como era mi vida antes de mudarnos (no significa que pondré un recuerdo bueno, solo el que más me marcó) lml

-Tenia una novia llamada Astrid, ruda, pero a la vez tierna, cabello rubio, ojos azules, hermosa...  
sep, fuimos pareja durante 1 año y medio aproximadamente y e aquí por que me dejo:

era invierno, estaba helando como nunca y decidimos salir a patinar en una nueva pista que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, pensé que seria buena idea hasta que vi la ENORME muchedumbre de gente que estaba patinando y que la pista estaba ridículamente cerca de la calle, así que le dije a Astrid que seria mejor patinar otro día, normalmente hubiera accedido pero estaba deseando patinar desde hac semanas y entonces de un momento a otro ya estábamos dentro de la pista, todo iba bien hasta que un tipo gigante se cayo de panza sobre un grupo de estudiantes que estaban justo en la orilla de la pista, los barrotes de seguridad se cayeron , una de las estudiantes comenzó a gritar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un charco de sangre estaba cubriendo el hielo a su alrededor; La gente comenzó a empujar para poder ver mejor el espectáculo que se cernía ante ellos, intente lograr que saliéramos de ese lugar pero era casi imposible, entonces vi a un compañero de la secundaria llamado Emerson retirado de la muchedumbre y lo llame para que sacara a Astrid de ese caos, costo un poco pero por fin los dos estaban afuera... ahora yo era el problema, un adolescente de unos 18 años que al parecer era pareja de la estudiante, estaba empujando de manera salvaje a todos los que estaban en su camino y adivinen que, yo estaba en su maldito camino, me tacleo como un defensa de los 49 de San Francisco y salí disparado directo a la calle , de nuevo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados ya que un camión de pasajeros venia directo hacia mi, me retire lo suficiente para salvar la mayor parte de mi, pero mi pierna izquierda no tuvo la misma suerte, y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté en el hospital vi una nota de Astrid que decía #Hiccup, eres muy lindo y asombrosamente tierno, pero con lo que paso en la pista y eso de que te vas a mudar a Nueva Zelanda lamento decirte que ya no podemos vernos más... encontré a otro chico del cual nunca pensé llegar a enamorarme pero curiosamente así fue... creo que lo conoces, su nombre es Emerson, no te lo tomes a mal, aun podemos ser amigos!:D  
con cariño Astrid#

Fin de el fragmento de mi antigua vida

Si, esa nota me devasto y más por que ese tipo es un imbecil de primera y para empeorar las cosas ya no tenia mi pierna izquierda y en un mes nos mudábamos , me a costado superarla pero poco a poco la olvidare. No, nunca la olvidare pero de seguro pasara a un segundo o hasta tercer plano en mi vida.

-pensamiento de Hiccup-

Woah, 5:02 tengo que dejar esto antes de que se convierta en una especie de novela cursi sobre como perdí al amor de mi vida.

Son algo así como las 6:30 PM y hace unas dos horas llegaron los nuevos vecinos, son una familia algo rara (bueno, para mi lo son) una mujer de no más de 40 años, un hombre con algo de sobre peso *algo? es más gordo que un penitente miertero HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE* ~ humor de Jack XDDD att: La escritora ~ de unos 42 años y al ultimo su hijo, unos 15, 16 años Ojos verdes como los de la mujer, cara ovalada, unas cuantas pecas, no es muy alto pero si un poco más que la estatura promedio y al parecer no muy amigable... carajo, este suburbio miertero me esta haciendo enloquecer, ahora pienso que el nuevo vecino no esta mal..., me estoy haciendo más gay que bisexual - Pensó Jack después de tratar de encontrar señales de vida en la casa de enfrente por unas 2 horas sin resultado alguno- Que va, quedan dos semanas de vacaciones tendrán que salir en algún momento para conocer el barrio, saludar vecinos o algo así.


	2. Chapter 2

(**SEGUNDA PARTE(?)**

Las dos semanas pasaron en un segundo según Hiccup, y como bien había escrito esas dos semanas se trataron de hacer inscripciones, tomar fotos para la credencial escolar y comprar unos uniformes que, a su parecer eran bastante aburridos y sosos.

El primer día de escuela se despertó a las 6:30 para comenzar a prepararse, como ya era costumbre, en cuanto se levanto escucho su canción motivacional favorita. Best Day Of My Life de -American Authors. Se baño, se puso su uniforme y bajo a desayunar. Al llegar a la escuela(que a su parecer desde afuera parecía un reformatorio) se encontró con un hombre de unos 55 años en la puerta,*Que hará un hombre con un traje en plena entrada?* se pregunto Hiccup, no tardo mucho en obtener una respuesta ya que en un broche que el hombre tenia prendido a un bolsillo de su traje se podía leer -Director Rodríguez Lizola- *Hm, al parecer también es extranjero... seguramente Mexicano* debo admitir que se llevo cierta sorpresa cuando el imponente y elegante hombre lo detuvo en la entrada, estaba apunto de indicar donde se encontraba su credencial hasta que el hombre le dijo

.-Hijo, eres nuevo en esta escuela?-

.-Eh.. yo.. si, si soy nuevo-

.-Bueno, déjame decirte que tendrás que eliminar esa mata de cabello que traes puesta, aquí no permitimos que nuestros alumnos tengan ese tipo de cabello- antes de que Hiccup pudiera decir algo en su defensa el hombre le entrego un pequeño cuadernillo que al parecer era el reglamento de la preparatoria. Sin una palabra Hiccup solo sonrió, lo que ocasiono que el director también sonriera, y así se retiro a el interior de la instalación, *uno no se imaginaria que fuera así de amable y simpático.* Pensó Hiccup, dejando eso atrás se dirigió hacia el edificio de los primeros grados. Antes de las escaleras para subir había una especie de barda no tan grande pero si lo suficiente para que el se pudiera sentar y apenas apoyar completamente las plantas de los pies.

Estuvo unos 5 minutos sentado esperando encontrar a alguien de su edad a quien preguntar sobre las clases u el horario hasta que dos chicas cruzaron la entrada. Una al lado de la otra conversando alegremente entre ellas.

.-Esperen... eso es lo que creo que es?!-Dijo Hiccup con un notable tono de emoción en su voz. En las manos de las chicas se encontraban artefactos maravillosos y muchas veces poco comprendidos en toda su perfección...eran...eran..LIBROS! y eran de sus sagas favoritas! Cazadores de Sombras y Harry Photter!, las dos chicas lo vieron al principio con algo de desconcierto hasta que vieron el medallón de Las Reliquias De La Muerte que estaba colgando en su cuello, entonces las dos sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia el. La primera , que era la más alta tenia más curvas que la segunda, tenia el cabello debajo de los hombros, dos lunares en su mejilla izquierda y ella traía el libro de Cazadores de Sombras junto con un collar de la runa angelical, la segunda le llegaba al hombro a la primera, también tenia el cabello debajo de los hombros solo que el de ella era más grueso y ella tenia el libro de Harry Photter con un collar igual al de el . Cuando estuvieron enfrente de el le hicieron una especie de "Test" que consistía en eso:

.-Tributo real o no real?

.- Real

.-Harry Photter? after all this time?

.- Always

.-Cazadores de Sombras desde...

.- 1234, no se preocupen, estoy mentalmente desorientado pero no tanto-

Terminado esto a ambas se les iluminaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros(de los tres) *Mis primeras amigas, espero* pensó Hiccup*No me imagine que fueran así * Se sentaron junto a el y cada una se presento.

.- Me llamo Laura

.- Mucho gusto Laura- Dijo Hiccup

.- Y tu como te llamas?

.- Me llamo Regina

.- Genial, ustedes en que grado van?

.- Yo voy en Primero de preparatoria y ella en tercero de secundaria-Dijo Laura

.-Si, en esta escuela secundaria y preparatoria están juntos... es algo odioso.-Dijo Regina

.- Ha, bueno Laura en que grupo vas? yo también voy en primero de preparatoria y hace dos semanas me mude con mi familia hasta aquí, se supone que voy en el grupo C pero no se como funciona este sistema...

.-Ah no te preocupes este "sistema" es bastante fácil, además Regina y yo también somos extranjeras, venimos de México, bueno lo del sistema depende de el taller que escojas, yo también voy en el C, pero no puedo decir que clases tendremos, no justo ahora.

.- Pero no te apures, de todas formas dan horarios a todos los alumnos diseñados a las clases de cada grupo- Dijo Regina

.- Oh, bueno pues genial, me agrada tener amigas*sobretodo lectoras* tan rápido, pensé que seria algo así como el tonto que no tiene amigos y no aceptan en ningún equipo con la excusa de que están completos

.-Ha, bueno no te preocupes luego te presentaremos a más efectos colaterales de estar muriéndose.- Dijo Regina

.- Si, tu le agradaras a Jack.-Dijo Laura

.-Quien es Jack?

.- Luego te lo presentamos

.- Okay, y entonces ustedes son hermanas o algo así?-Pregunto Hiccup, esa pregunta cruzo su mente desde que las vio pasar por esa puerta

.- Hermanas? jaja, claro que no, ella es mi Parabatai

.- Dijo Regina con tono de orgullo

.- Enserio!? Woah siempre me eh preguntado como seria tener Parabatai

.- Bueno, encontrar Parabatai no es cosa fácil, nosotras nos conocemos desde que nacimos, para los mundanos somos primas así que crecimos juntas por cierto tiempo hasta que hace unos dos años decidimos dar el "Gran paso"

.-Bueno, yo no conozco a alguien así, mi mejor amigo es mi gato, Chimuelo-no pudo terminar la frase ya que el timbre lo interrumpió y todos los alumnos comenzaron a subir a sus salones. Regina se despidió de ambos y se fue a su aula. Laura le explico a Hiccup que lo mejor de esa escuela era que todas las mañanas tenían 20 minutos de lectura diarios con una redacción al final, todos los días excepto los lunes , los lunes se leía hasta la tercera hora, y comenzaron las clases.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Punto de vista de Jack-

Las 6:45, se le estaba haciendo tarde, más de lo normal, se cambió rápido y bajo a desayunar, una vez que sus dientes estuvieron limpios salio corriendo de su casa hacia la escuela, en la entrada como siempre estaba el director, le echo una mirada de poco amigos y lo dejo pasar al ver que su credencial estaba en perfecto estado colgando de su cuello. Como llego justo cuando sonó el timbre no alcanzo a saludar a sus amigas de la vida,(el estaba en segundo de preparatoria, dos de sus amigas en primero de prepa y una más en tercero de secundaria) llego a su aula asignada justo antes de que comenzara la hora de lectura, el sabia muy bien que solo eran 20 minutos pero así era más fácil recordar los horarios; Su grupo era el G, el de peor reputación de todos, solo después del C *haha, vaya que ese grupo es un desastre*, en ese momento recordó a su nuevo vecino que seguramente estaría en esa escuela ya que era la que más cerca quedaba, estuvo esperando el receso con ansias hasta que por fin termino la clase de biología.

Salio y encontró a "su hermanita menor" saliendo de su aula en el piso de abajo, corrió hacia a ella y grito su nombre para llamar su atención.

.-HEY!, REGINA!

Ella al escuchar eso y encontrar el lugar de donde provenía sonrió y antes de que pudiera hacer algo su "hermano mayor" la abrazo fuertemente como lo hacia cada que regresaban de vacaciones.

.-Oh hace mucho que no te veía-Dijo Jack

.-Si, dos meses son demasiado para cualquiera-Respondió ella

.-Oye donde están las demás?

.-Donde siempre, vamos-

Después de que dijo esto la cargo en su espalda y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas.


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar a su salón Hiccup vio que era algo muy parecido a lo que esperaba, solo que ligeramente peor, nadie parecía tener un poco de disciplina (aparte de Laura y el mismo) todos estaban parados, gritando, un grupo de chicos se estaba peleando frente al pizarrón, estuvo apunto de ir a separarlos pero Laura le advirtió que no valía la pena, que lo único que ganaría con eso en el mejor de los casos seria un golpe en alguna parte vital de el cuerpo y en el peor que no lo dejaran en paz nunca más, dicho eso se dirigieron a los únicos dos lugares que no tenían una mochila como única señal de que ya tenia dueño, los últimos dos de la esquina. A lo largo de las tres primeras horas deseo que llegara el receso cada vez más sobretodo en la clase de matemáticas, Laura le contó que en el grupo de al lado (el D) había una chica lectora llamada Cristina que también venia de México y que normalmente se juntaba con Jack, Regina, y ella misma, cuando por fin sonó el timbre de el receso salieron con calma y esperaron a Cristina en el pasillo de afuera de su aula.

.-HOLAAAA!-

Cristina y Laura se saludaron como solo lo harían dos buenas amigas

.-HALOO!, Cristi, el es Hiccup, es nuevo en el país, se acaba de mudar hace como 2 semanas.

.-Hola, mucho gusto-dijo Cristina, y con una sonrisa amable le extendió la mano a Hiccup, el cual le dio una sonrisa algo tímida y le regreso el apretón de manos.

.-Vamos abajo para saludar a los que falten- Dijo Laura. Nadie se negó a esa sugerencia, bajaron y caminaron hasta llegar al centro de el patio *Esto se ve más pequeño con tanta gente* pensó Hiccup, antes de que pudiera decir algo Cristina dijo.

.-Miren, ahí esta Jack con Regina - *Ese es Jack?...Bueno, no es como lo imagine* se dijo Hiccup para sus adentros mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en su rostro; un muchacho de unos 16 o 17 años, ojos azul brillante , su cabello café oscuro, más o menos 1.80 de estatura se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo con Regina(la Parabatai de Laura) canchada en la espalda, ambos estaban sonriendo y en un principio Hiccup pensó que serian pareja o algo así pero cuando llego y bajo a la chica de su espalda, sus nuevas amigas y probablemente nuevo amigo se fundieron en un gran abrazo grupal, el estaba viendo a no más de un metro de distancia cuando alguien lo jalo hacia el centro del abrazo*Uh, estas personas cada vez me caen mejor * cuando se separaron se dio cuenta de que estaba en un error, Jack y Regina no eran pareja, se dio cuenta de que esas chicas veían a Jack como un hermano y él a ellas como hermanas, un tipo de amor muy diferente al que cualquiera se imaginaria que podría existir entre tres chicas y un chico.

.-Oye... te conozco!- Dijo Jack

.- Eh? umm no, no creo que te haya visto antes... sin duda te recordaría-Respondió Hiccup de manera tímida

.-Jaja no, creo que tu no me has visto, pero yo a ti si, tu eres mi nuevo vecino- Dijo Jack con felicidad; teniéndolo tan cerca Hiccup se dio cuenta de que había unos cuantos mechones blancos en su cabello, canas? no, no eran canas, no sabia lo que eran pero hacían que su pálido rostro resaltara de una manera... hermosa?, no, no hermosa, no podía pensar eso de una persona a la que acababa de conocer y menos si se trataba de un hombre, pero... había algo en el que enserio le gustaba.

.-Ehhh ,Hola? Tierra llamando a chico de ojos verdes y pecas, hay alguien ahí?.

Ese comentario por parte de Jack hizo que Hiccup regresara de el gran abismo de sus pensamientos al mundo real.

.-Lo siento, es que desde que llegue no eh salido de casa para casi nada, solo para comprar uniformes y...

.- Ja, si de eso ya me di cuenta, estuve horas viendo por mi ventana hacia tu casa para ver si seguían con vida o tendría que llamar a la policía.

Por alguna razón, la idea de que ese muchacho lo viera desde su ventana hizo que Hiccup se ruborizara un poco, Jack pareció no notarlo pero no se podría decir lo mismo de las otras chicas que dejaron escapar unas sonrisas que decían "te descubrimos"

.-Bueno, tampoco es que me guste salir tanto...

Dejo la frase sin terminar apropósito solo para ver que decía Jack.

.-Bueno, y dime larcho de ojos verdes y lindas pecas, como te llamas?.

No podía ser, "larcho"? acaso ese chico era lector? y... LINDAS PECAS!?, ese comentario solo logro que Hiccup se ruborizara aun más y que aparte de las sonrisas y un golpe en el hombro a Jack por impertinente ~ pero extremadamente lindo~, salieran algunas risitas por parte de las chicas.

.-Me llamo Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock... eres lector?

Dijo Hiccup como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario sobre sus pecas

.-HA!, bromeas? si no lo fuera no estaría con estas desorientadas mentales, pero si, soy lector, licuadora , Criaturita del señor y Bro-Army.-Dijo Jack al tiempo que las chicas le lanzaban una mirada de poco amigos que enseguida fue remplazada por una mirada de adoración hacia su amigo, que claramente era el más "desorientado mental" del grupo.

.-Y por cierto, antes de que preguntes que es licuadora, bueno, así nos autonombramos los fans de Skrillex- Dijo Cristina.


	4. Chapter 4

18/08/14

Hoy la verdad es que la escuela no estuvo mal, hice 3 nuevas amigas-Regina, Cristina y Laura- 1 nuevo amigo... Jack.

Ok, momento de intentar aclarar dudas, por lo que se NO SOY GAY (a no seeeer) pero cuando vi a Jack de cerca... bueno pues me pareció... lindo, es extremadamente simpático (Y se fijo en el color de mis ojos y en mis pecas, dijo que mis pecas eran lindas!) normalmente si un chico me dijera algunas de las cosas que el me dijo - como que se paso horas viendo hacia mi casa para ver si salía o que mis pecas eran lindas- solo se abría ganado un golpe bajo... pero con el... Uf, que va de seguro es por el cambio de casa, además sigo sin superar a Astrid (nop, todavía no la supero del todo). Bueno, cambiando ligeramente de tema es obvio que las chicas y Jack se tienen un gran cariño entre ellos, con mis amigos en Noruega nos demostrábamos nuestro afecto en el mejor de los casos con algunas palabrotas y en el peor mandándonos unos a otros a la enfermería por narices sangrando o algo así (los noruegos sabemos como dar amor del bueno 3 ) espero que algún día pueda formar parte de su "fraternidad", ahora creo que voy a hacer la tarea y después tal vez

~en ese momento tocan el timbre de su casa~

Hiccup dejo a un lado su "diario" ~en el cual escribe solo cuando se le da la gana porque #YOLO e.e~ para ver quien estaba tocando tas insistentemente, sus padres no estaban , habían ido a reponer algunos que los muebles que tuvieron que vender para poder mudarse y le pedía a el Ángel Raziel que no fuera un acecino en serien el que tocaba a su puerta, cuando se asomo por la ventana se sorprendió al ver que era Jack, traía una sudadera azul, unos pantalones de pana color café, una muñequera a cuadros y unos tenis Converse negros. Se vio de reojo en el espejo que tenían en el pasillo de entrada y vio que estaba hecho un desastre, una camiseta a cuadros verde, chaleco café, jeans horriblemente desgastados, cabello despeinado y descalzo, estaba apunto de gritar que enseguida abría para subir y arreglarse un poco cuando de pronto pensó *por que me preocupo de mi aspecto? es un chico normal, no es el presidente* así que abrió justo antes de que otra oleada de toques comenzara, cuando abrió vio que la cara de el chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta se ilumino y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

.-Hola ojos verdes, interrumpo algo?

.-N-no, nada, estoy solo

Al momento que decía eso Chimuelo, su gato salio de detrás de Hiccup y le bufo a Jack.

.-Bueno, yo no llamaría a eso estar solo, parece que no le agrado mucho verdad?,haha, puedo pasar?.

.-Claro, pasa

Al pasar por la entrada junto a Hiccup rozo un poco su mano lo cual ocasiono que Jack se ruborizara y pensara*Shuck, por que me ruborizo? no es que le aya rozado el trasero a Emma W. esa seria una circunstancia digna para ruborizarse, no esta!* siguió caminando hasta la sala de estar y se recostó en un puff a cuadros que estaba enfrente de una Televisión(para la suerte de Jack con un X-Box ONE a su lado).

.-Podemos jugar?

Le pregunto a Hiccup que se dirigía hacia el ligeramente ruborizado, eso hizo que el también se ruborizara, claro que trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo.

.-Si, claro... que quieres jugar?

.-No lo se, tienes Call Of Duty? o GTA?

.- Si, voy a poner COD ~Call of duty~ digo, si te parece bien

.-No digas eso, es tu casa, tu decides

.- Bueno

Encendió la consola, puso el juego y se sentó en el puff que estaba junto a Jack manteniendo una distancia considerable entre los dos.*Shuck por que esta tan lejos? como... boom ya se!* pensó Jack.

.- Hey Hiccup, no recuerdo la contraseña de la caja fuerte, tu la sabes?

.-Si, mira es esta...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Jack jaló el puff en el que estaba sentado y lo movió hasta casi quedar encima de Hiccup con la excusa de "así podré ver mejor y no arruinare la misión" para ese momento los dos estaban ruborizados, Hiccup por sentir la suave y calida respiración de Jack en su cuello y Jack por sentir los dedos de Hiccup guiando los suyos a través del mando de la consola.

.-Eh, que va a pasar con esa cabellera salvaje? si vas así a la escuela mañana no te dejaran entrar- Dijo Jack mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Hiccup logrando que este se pusiera del color de un tomate.*Oh Dios que voy a hacer, lo había olvidado por completo* pensó Hiccup al tiempo que pausaba el videojuego y se levantaba.

.- Sabes donde hay alguna peluquería cercana? había olvidado completamente lo de mi cabello, no se donde hay alguna peluquería y mis padres dijeron que no regresarían antes de las 9:00 PM.

.-Bueno, pues hoy es tu día de suerte, conozco la mejor peluquería del lugar y no esta a más de 15 minutos de aquí- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa picara recostándose aun más en el puff y pasando los brazos detrás de su cabeza formando una pequeña almohada, Hiccup lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el "espectáculo" que, seguramente no volvería a presenciar.

.-Vamos entonces, solo me pongo zapatos y listo-Dijo.

*Al Fin* Pensó Jack, se levanto del puff, espero a que Hiccup se pusiera zapatos y tomo su mano para llevarlo hacia la puerta, sabia que su amigo estaba rojo como un tomate pero no le importo, eso le gustaba, y sabia muy bien por que.

.-Y, dime Hiccup amigo mió como te vas a cortar tu hermosa cabellera castaña?-Dijo Jack con un tono juguetón.

.- Emm... no lo se, tal vez me lo corte como tu, así haríamos buena pareja, quiero decir.. yo...

.- Hahaha ,no te preocupes...

-Después de los prometidos 15 minutos ~en los que persistió un silencio incomodo~ Jack dijo.

.-Oye mira ahí esta la peluquería vamos, corre.

\- Dicho esto Jack se echo a correr, el corría mucho más rápido que Hiccup,*de seguro corría rápido antes, pero ahora no puede por su prótesis*, considero preguntarle como había perdido la pierna pero pensó que seria un tema algo delicado y Hiccup no querría hablar de ello, por lo que tuvo que disminuir un poco la velocidad , cuando por fin llegaron se dieron cuenta de que para suerte de ambos había muy poca gente, Jack pregunto cuanto tardarían en desocuparse y una mujer regordeta que parecía ser dueña del local dijo que máximo unos 16 minutos, a ambos les pareció un tiempo razonable y se sentaron juntos en unas sillas que estaban junto a una pila de revistas viejas y en mal estado.

.- Hey, mira esto, algún día viviré en un lugar como ese- dijo Jack señalando una imagen de una playa hermosa donde se podía leer -Rivera Maya, Cancún México.

.- Es un buen lugar para vivir- Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa tímida, en ese momento Jack levanto la vista y sus ojos se toparon,*Eran hermosos* pensó Hiccup justo antes de bajar la mirada.

.- Estas bien?-le pregunto Jack.

.-Si, claro que si.

.- Que bien, crees que sigas vivo para mañana?.

.- Por que preguntas eso?.

.-Las chicas y yo vamos a ir al cine , ya sabes Regina, Cristina y Laura, no te gustaría ir con nosotros?.

.- Claro que si, que película van a ver?.

.- Eh estado insistiendo en que veamos La nueva de el planeta de los simios pero ninguna de ellas a visto las otras películas, así que al final decidimos que veríamos los guardianes de la galaxia.

.-Genial, eh visto el trailer y se ve bastante interesante.

.- Si, bueno de seguro no es tan buena como el planeta de los simios.

Dijo Jack con la misma sonrisa que había puesto cuando le dijo que el conocía una peluquería cerca. Antes de que Hiccup pudiera contestar la señora regordeta lo llamo para por fin cortarle el cabello.

.- Como quieres que te lo corte hijo?-pregunto la mujer.

.-Córteselo como a mi, así nos veremos bien juntos- comento Jack desde atrás con un poco de rubor en su piel junto con una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Hiccup, la mujer regordeta solo volteo a ver a Hiccup para ver si estaba de acuerdo a lo que el respondió con un movimiento afirmativo y de cabeza y mucho, MUCHO rubor que ocasiono que la expresión de Jack se llenara de satisfacción en su estado más puro, ese chico le encantaba. Una media hora después, cuando la mujer termino con el cabello de Hiccup volteo a ver a Jack y le dijo.

.- No quieres que haga desaparecer esos mechones blancos capullo?

Jack abrió mucho los ojos con la ultima palabra de la mujer,*Capullo?* pensó Jack *que es esta mujer? una acosadora de chicos extremadamente guapos y carismáticos?*, al ver su expresión Hiccup casi se parte de risa pero una mirada acecina de la mujer lo hizo callar.

.-No, a mi me gusta así, gracias- Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

.- Esta bien, pero si cambias de opinión ven aquí.

.- Los dos chicos emprendieron una lenta marcha de regreso a sus respectivas casas, en ocasiones Jack tocaba el hombro de Hiccup con la excusa de que "Tenia muchos cabellos pequeños en su ropa" *es increíble* pensó Hiccup* Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien de manera tan rápida, ni siquiera por Astrid*, una vez que llegaron a sus casas ambos se sorprendieron al comprobar que eran las 8:12 PM, tanto tiempo había pasado desde que Jack casi tumbaba la puerta de su casa?, no le importaba, la había pasado bien.

.- Eh entonces si iras al cine mañana?.

.- No lo se, no me dijiste a que hora van a ir.

.-Dooh es cierto haha, lo siento, vamos a estar aya a las 5:00 PM, si quieres puedo, digo, podemos pasar por ti.

.- Si, claro, eso seria genial- Dijo Hiccup con la sonrisa tímida ya conocida para Jack.

.- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana ojos verdes?.

.-Ya sabes mi nombre, no tienes que decirme ojos verdes.

.-Tienes razón, lo siento ojos verdes.

.- Dijo Jack con tono juguetón, era claro que Hiccup sabia que el le estaba coqueteando y lo mejor era que parecía no molestarle, según Jack... le agradaba.

.-Bueno... emm entonces nos vemos mañana- Vio los ojos de Hiccup, enormes y verdes mirando fijamente los suyos, estuvo apunto de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla pero algo *de seguro sentido común* hizo que se detuviera, Hiccup pareció extrañamente decepcionado pero no podía hacerlo, eso ocasiono que Jack pusiera expresión de decepción, pero no, no aun.

.-Ok te cuidas, no mueras durante la noche, sino la gente no podrá ver lo bien que nos vemos con nuestro cabello- Dijo Hiccup para intentar levantarle el animo a su "amigo" que era agradablemente demasiado cariñoso para solo querer amistad *oh por lo menos eso espero, tengo que admitirlo, ese chico me gusta* Su comentario funciono a la perfección ya que Jack sonrió alegremente y dio el adiós final por ese día.


End file.
